wildloughrhulains_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Qui-Gon Jinn (LadyVader)
Qui-Gon Jinn was born to Iskim and Aldin Jinn on Coruscant (LadyVader). Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Breaking the Code Write the second section of your page here. Qui-Gon's greatest gift Finding Anakin On Tatooine, Qui-Gon discovered a young slave boy named Anakin Skywalker who was strong in the Force. Sensing the boy's potential, Qui-Gon liberated Anakin from slavery. The Jedi Master presented Anakin to the Jedi Council, but they deemed the boy too old to begin training and dangerously full of fear and anger. They refused to allow Qui-Gon to train Anakin, but rescinded their decision to fulfill Qui-Gon's dying wish. Death 32 BBY, Naboo Obi-Wan started out aiding Amidala and her sortie, fighting in the streets. However, when the battle moved into the palace hangar, they encountered Darth Maul, wielding a double-bladed lightsaber. .]] While the Queen and her guards went to reclaim the throne room, the two Jedi engaged the Sith Lord. The lightsaber duel was frenzied and brutal, moving through the hangar and into the Theed Generator Complex, where they fought on the precarious catwalks. When Maul kicked Obi-Wan over the edge of the catwalk they were fighting on, Qui-Gon was forced to engage Maul alone. While his Padawan rushed to catch up, Qui-Gon and Maul moved on, passing through an impenetrable laser shield security system to one of the cooling pits. The shields closed between them, separating the combatants momentarily, but also separated Obi-Wan from Qui-Gon, over ten shields apart. When they deactivated, Qui-Gon immediately attacked Maul while Obi-Wan rushed to help his Master. However, the shields closed again, preventing him from aiding his mentor. Although Qui-Gon was one of the best lightsaber duelists in the Order, his preferred practice of Form IV proved disadvantageous in the confined space of the cooling pit, as Ataru required a wide, open space for its energetic acrobatics and multi-angular bladework. Also, Maul had the advantage of youth and pure strength. During the battle and before the shields opened, he had visions from time to time, about Anakin's future and rushed to prevent it, but failed. When he was struck by Darth Maul he saw Anakin's death and funeral on the Forest Moon of Endor. The end result was Qui-Gon being hit in the chin with Maul's saberstaff hilt, leaving him momentarily stunned, allowing the Sith to impale him, a incident Firmus both saw and felt through the Force. Enraged, Obi-Wan attacked the Sith, severing his saberstaff in two and eventually killing him with his Master's lightsaber. With his last breaths, Qui-Gon told Obi-Wan to train Anakin as his dying wish. His unspoken last thoughts to Obi-Wan before joining the Force was 'Firmus. . . Kaida. . . uma ji muna. Save my lightsaber for my son.' Qui-Gon was later cremated in the Theed Funeral Temple He took it upon himself to guide and direct his son through the Force. His son honored him by naming his firstborn son for him. Category:Jinn family (LadyVader) Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Jedi Masters Category:Force Ghosts Category:Articles being improved Category:Articles under construction